


Somebody said it means imperfection and danger.

by Baekshin



Category: I.O.I (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekshin/pseuds/Baekshin
Summary: “More than friends, less than lovers”“Both of you act like you’re together but in reality you’re not”Do you know the feeling of having someone special to you? Yeah, that kind of fluttering feeling when you know that person is always there whenever situation there is.Somewhat like a best friend but more, although not close into being your better half or lover. A label-less relationship. Both of you takes care for each other, but neither has a commitment.Why do I ask? Simple, despite being hurt all the time because of this stupid, denial, label-less relationship in the end, I still had a happy ending.I realized that you could never find love it unconsciously finds you. When you’re busy looking elsewhere there is someone looking you up close.





	Somebody said it means imperfection and danger.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on my personal experience when I felt a strong attraction towards someone but in the end gets hurt because of her stupidity haha. ENJOY FAM!

SEOUL NATIONAL UNIVERSITY

It’s the start of a new school year the same time I’m officially studying as a university student. It’s very nerve wrecking if you ask me, the school is so big that I might get lost just by carelessly turning over some random pathway. I walk past by some big buildings until I reached my class, everyone then suddenly looks at me as if I’ve grown two heads. I then situated myself on the armchair beside the door and the instructor walked in.

“Okay!” the instructor suddenly exclaimed to get our attention.

“I just want to welcome you all freshmen’s! Thank you for choosing Seoul National University” the lady said with a smile, making her look more friendly.

“First off, I’m your Political Science instructor for this semester” she leans on her table “My name is Park Minyoung but you can just call me Ms. Park, understood?” she wrote her name on the whiteboard.

“I know this subject might be hard since it mostly deals with law and everything, but don’t worry I don’t usually fail students” the whole class sighs in relief including me, social studies isn’t really my field “Unless… I see you working hard, is that clear?” she crossed her arms and waited for our response. All of us immediately nods and said ‘Yes!’ “Okay, that’s all for this meeting. You guys can just get the course outline from the table. See ya!” she waved and exits to the door. 

“She’s very bubbly to teach Political Science” I mumbled to myself and suddenly someone nudged my back causing me to turn around, as I did my eyes widened

“Omo! Sejeong! Pinky! What are you doing here?” I exclaimed whilst hugging them “I thought both of you will go into Yonsei” I asked in disbelief

“We were also surprised that you’re here when you entered earlier you know” Pinky chuckles showing her pretty smile “We’re glad though, because the more the merrier!” Sejeong happily stated, “Both of us thought you’ll be studying out of town or overseas, but it’s a relief that you’re here” she then draped an arm over my shoulder

“Hey, since it’s free period we should introduce you to our newly found friends” Pinky dragged me to the back of the classroom preferably where they sat earlier, “Okay! I’d like you to meet Doyeon” she gestured to a girl with shoulder length hair, she looks kinda intimidating at first sight, I bowed as a recognition and introduced myself in return “Hello, my name is Sohye. Kim Sohye, nice to meet you!” I lightly smiled and the girl returned it showing her gummy smile making her less intimidating and pretty “It’s my pleasure Sohye, I hope we get along well” she lightly bowed.

Then Pinky dragged me into the other direction “That’s Somi, Chungha and Chaeyeon” she pointed out the three girls and they all waved at me, they gestured us to come over the circle they made by their armchairs and I introduced myself again. They warmly welcomed me and we chatted as if we’re friends for a long time and Doyeon joined us not long after.

Suddenly there’s some group of boys that approached us “Hey there!” the tallest of them said smiling showing his canines, Sejeong being the friendly one dragged and included them in our circle making it a little bit bigger. Then they introduced themselves or more likely the tallest introduced the others, “So, the name is Mingyu. Kim Mingyu, fun fact! It may not look like it but I cook and draw sometimes” he said and grinned right after “Here beside me is Wen Junhui, he’s Chinese hence the name. He’s a tad bit quiet when with other people but he’ll come out soon” he chuckles then he points the other guy beside Junhui “His name is Lee Jihoon, he’s a music genius” and then the last person “Last but not the least, Hansol Vernon Choi” the said boy bowed lightly “Just Vernon will do” he then smiles

“Nice to meet you!” the girls and I said together and bowed as a greeting “Since you introduced already it’s our turn” Sejeong exclaimed and introduced us one by one. As we, all talk about the schools we went to when we’re still in high school the bell suddenly rings indicating the end of first period and the start of lunch break.

We all went together to our school cafeteria; since there are plenty of us; we connected the tables to make it a big one. The others when on the line to buy some food but me, Pinky and Sejeong stayed behind because knowing the three of us, during our high school times we usually pack our own homemade lunch.

Not long after the others slowly arrived in our makeshift long table, it was a little quiet as we dug into or meals since some of us aren’t really familiar with each other but it’s not awkward at all.

All of a sudden Mingyu breaks the ice “Can I ask you a question?” he said raising an eyebrow at me since we sat across each other “Um.. Sure what is it?” I put down my chopsticks as I wait for his question, he looks at Pinky and Sejeong and back to me

 “Why the three of you already are close? I mean we just met earlier but the three of you are very familiar with each other, how’s that?” he tilted his head in curiosity “Ah.. about that, the three of us actually went to the same high school before we’re schoolmates/classmates.” I chuckled because I found his question very innocent like a child

“Oh I see” he nods in acknowledgement “We’re in the same class during our first year then me and Sohye in our second year and we got separated after that, but me and Pinky are in the same class throughout until we graduated” Sejeong briefly explained in addition, still chewing her food

“Yeah, these two are achievers by the way” I teased them, but Pinky playfully slapped me on my shoulder “Hey don’t say that! You’re an achiever too” Pinky protested “Okay, Okay but not entirely on your level” I teased again and this time both of them playfully threatened me, how lucky am I to have humble friends like them.

**Author's Note:**

> Its been awhile since I wrote a fanfic so pls bear me with this haha and its my first time posting in here. Maybe I'll also cross post this on my aff and wattpad  
> AFF: jaeshinkey1723  
> Wattpad: @kyonwoo0308


End file.
